The cobra arm enclosure device generally relates to street lighting equipment and more specifically to an inline enclosure for direct transmission of electrical power and signal through it to a street light. The enclosure also connects with a light emitting diode street light.
Darkness has dogged people for millennia. Some people use darkness for good while others use it for ill. Darkness limits the ability of diurnal people to do things. In ancient times, people dispelled darkness with various torches and cauldrons. In more recent centuries, people developed candles, firebrands, and pots of pitch. These plant and animal based light sources worked to a point.
These light sources had a limited lifespan and select persons would have to replenish them.
Such light sources were often carried by a person to illuminate his path, usually of walking. For some persons, such light sources illuminated the path of horses and oxen. Alas persons of lesser means would walk along streets and paths in darkness. Untold horrors would befall those who walked in darkness.
Municipal leaders in the last two centuries determined that lighting of streets protects those who walk upon them without their own light source. A recent jurist quipped that “light is the best policeman.” Municipal leaders realized street lighting also reduced crime. In the last century, various cities and then towns and villages developed lighting systems for their streets. Such systems began with gas lamps lit by a lamplighter and evolved into arc lighting.